Belle
Description and Personality: Belle has ash blonde hair,green eyes,tanned skin,and is about 5 foot 6 in height. At the start Belle is just a typical fashionaista girl who only care's about how she looks but as the story developes she goes Insane with fear after having the spell that made her see the water snake whenever she see's someone wearing cute and stylish clothing. Age: 16 years old. History: Belle was born in Hollywood but moved to Sydney Australia at age 5 due to her mother being able to get a better studio and house for her fashion designing. Belle has always been under the shadow of her Mother who has high expectations for her. Belle just want's a relitivly normal life with normal people. Relationship's: Amy: Battle of the Elements: At the start Belle doesn't mind Amy but when she becomes the water cursed witch, she starts fearing her because that is her real fear. Snakes, and worse enough these are snakes made out of water. She tries to get everone to give up on Amy but fails and ends up just going insane. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will be revealed in time. Bryce: Battle of the Elements: Belle thinks that Bryce is just wasting his time with Amy and believe's that they'll never get her back because of her "bad relationship" with Amy. Belle thinks that Bryce should just give up so that they all can live a normal life. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: will reveal in time. Alex: Battle of the Elements: Belle basically just see's Alex as a foolish girl who never dresses like a girl. Her main focus for her is to make her dress girly more often. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal in time. Jake: Battle of the Elements: Belle knows that Jake had a crush on her but simply chooses to ignore it because she doesn't feel the same way. Either that or she thinks that she's too good for him. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal in time. Saphfire: Battle of the Elements: Belle dislikes Saphfire for the simple fact that she's the fire cursed witch. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal yet. Emily: Battle of the Elements: Belle used to be best friend's with Emily before she became the ice cursed witch but now dislike's her because of that very thing. Hailey: Battle of the Elements: Belle doesn't really know that Hailey exists and doesn't pay any attention to her. Grella: Battle of the Elements: Belle hates Grella the most because she's the one that put the Phobia curse on her. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal yet. Ashton: Battle of the Elements: Belle's mom and Ashton's parents are quite close friends since both are successful and rich. Ashton and Belle used to hang out due to the fact of their parent's hanging out. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal yet. Powers and Abilities: Belle doesn't have any powers or abilities other than the ability to shop untill she has everything she wants.